Thomas J. Ashwell
[http://www.youtube.com/c/ThomasJAshwell Thomas J. Ashwell] is a British-born Let's Player primarily on the YouTube platform. He was born in Huddersfield, England on February 26, 1996, and currently lives in Naperville, Illinois. His current account was created on November 16th, 2008, although he didn't start making his Let's Plays until May 2nd, 2011, when he began with Super Smash Bros. Brawl. He has over [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=56kNqMesCeY 12,100] subscribers as of February 2020. Thomas also hosts a 2nd channel, [http://www.youtube.com/c/ThomasJVlogs Thomas J. Vlogs], where he uploads daily video blogs (vlogs) that document his life. Currently at over 2,500 days. A 3rd channel, co-hosted by Thomas, was launched in March of 2018. BoosterPack is a collaborative let's play channel featuring [https://www.youtube.com/c/GrandStarYoshi GrandStarYoshi] as the secondary commentator. Thomas also livestreams regularly on twitch.tv, and uploads the VODs to a 4th channel, Thomas J. Live. Current Let's Plays #59 Super Smash Bros. for Wii U (Wii U) Current Versus' Let's Plays on Hiatus #13 Super Smash Flash 2 (PC) #19 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003) (Xbox) #35 Shovel Knight: Treasure Trove (Wii U / Switch) #39 Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker (Wii U / Switch) #58 Attack on Titan 2 / A.O.T. 2 (Switch) Completed Let's Plays #1 Super Smash Bros. Brawl (Wii) #2 Mario Kart Wii (Wii) #3 Dragon Quest Heroes: Rocket Slime (NDS) #4 Super Mario Sunshine (GCN) #5 Mario Kart: Double Dash (GCN) #6 New Play Control! Pikmin (Wii) #7 Wreck-It Ralph (Wii) #8 Donkey Kong: Jet Race / Donkey Kong: Barrel Blast (Wii) #9 A Shadow's Tale / Lost in Shadow (Wii) #10 Link's Crossbow Training (Wii) #11 Super Mario 64 (N64 / Wii VC) #12 Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg (GCN) #14 Halo: Combat Evolved (Xbox) #15 Super Smash Bros. (N64 / WiiVC) #16 DuckTales (NES) #17 Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) (X360) #18 New Play Control! Pikmin 2 (Wii) #20 Super Smash Bros. Melee (GCN) #21 Mario Kart 8 (Wii U) #22 Super Smash Land (PC) #23 Learn with Pokémon: Typing Adventure (DS) #24 Super Mario 3D Land (3DS) #25 Wii Play (Wii) #26 DuckTales: Remastered (Wii U) #27 Sonic Heroes (GCN) #28 Kirby's Dream Land (GB) #29 New Super Mario Bros. (NDS) #30 Kirby's Adventure (NES) #31 Mario Kart DS (NDS) #32 Luigi's Mansion (GCN) #33 Super Mario Galaxy (Wii) #34 Mario vs. Donkey Kong (GBA) #36 Mario Kart 7 (3DS) #37 Super Mario Galaxy 2 (Wii) #38 Super Mario 64 DS (NDS) #40 Kirby's Dream Land 2 (GB) #41 Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon (3DS) #42 Pokémon Colosseum (GCN) #43 Sonic Colors (Wii) #44 Mario vs. Donkey Kong 2: March of the Minis (NDS) #45 Sonic Lost World (Wii U) #46 Mario vs. Donkey Kong: Minis March Again! (DSiWare / 3DS eShop) #47 Attack on Titan / A.O.T.: Wings of Freedom (PS4) #48 Mario Kart 8 Deluxe (Switch) #49 The Simpsons: Hit & Run (GCN) #50 Mario vs. Donkey Kong: Mini-Land Mayhem! (NDS) #51 Mario and Donkey Kong: Minis on the Move (3DS eShop) #52 Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS (3DS) #53 Mario vs. Donkey Kong: Tipping Stars (Wii U eShop) #54 Mini Mario & Friends: amiibo Challenge (Wii U eShop) #55 Sonic & SEGA All-Stars Racing (X360) #56 Pokémon Ranger (NDS) #57 Super Mario Odyssey (Switch) #60 Super Smash Bros. Ultimate (Switch) Past Versus' #1 Super Mario Galaxy 2 (Wii) w/ BlueTanooki #2 New Play Control! Pikmin (Wii) w/ BlueTanooki #3 Super Mario Galaxy (Wii) w/ BlueTanooki #4 Super Mario Sunshine (GCN) w/ RDVvsTheWorld #5 The Subspace Emissary (Wii) w/ TaleOfTheToaster Other Series' Let's Demo Quick Play Splaturdays Super Smash Sundays Mario Kart 8 Worldwides Mario Kart 8 Deluxe Worldwides Attack on Titan 2 / A.O.T. 2 (BlazingPhoenix's Co-op Series) Smash Bros. Legendary Battles Let's Mess Around On Let's Stream Category:British Let's Players Category:Let's Play Category:Let's Player Category:Male Let's Player